Ai Kotoba
by Dania3392
Summary: Bersama sejak kecil membuat perasaan Sakura berubah. Bukan perasaan sayang seorang kakak kepada adiknya. Melainkan perasaan seorang wanita kepada seorang pria. NaruSaku FF / Twoshoot / AU / Unlike don't Read.
1. Chapter 1

**A NaruSaku Fanfiction / AU / Twoshoot**

 **a/n :** Hanya sebuah Fanfict yang terinspirasi dari D'Cinnamon song – Loving You.

Selamat membaca^^

* * *

 **Ai Kotoba – Part 1**

::

::

Aku segera menghentikan kegiatan mengetikku saat handphoneku berdering. Tanpa melihat nama si penelfon di layar, aku langsung menerima panggilan itu dan bisa ku tebak siapa pelakunya.

"Moshi-moshi ! "

" _Sakura nee-san... Aku rindu sekali denganmu-ttebayo!"_

Benarkan! Perkiraanku memang tak pernah salah. Dia bilang apa? Rindu? Ya Tuhan padahal baru kemarin aku bertemu dengannya. Uzumaki Naruto, siapa lagi orang yang berani menelfonku di saat jam kerja selain dia. Asal kalian tahu saja aku memang tak suka jika perkerjaanku di ganggu.

" _Nee-san, apa kau sudah mandi?"_ Apalagi hanya untuk menanyakan pertanyaan bodoh macam ini.

"Tentu saja sudah Naruto, kau kira aku berani berangkat ke kantor jika belum mandi hah! Aku tak sepertimu, ba-ka!"

" _Nee-san, aku tidak bodoh. Kau ingat aku loncat kelas 2 kali yang akhirnya mempertemukanku dengan nee-san manis sepertimu."_

Sial, dia menggodaku lagi. Tapi semua yang dia katakan memang benar. Aku 2 tahun lebih tua dari Naruto tapi karena kecerdasannya dia berhasil loncat kelas dan setingkat denganku.

"Bisakah bicaranya nanti saja, aku sedang sibuk Naruto!"

" _Lalu?"_ Katanya pintar kenapa masih bertanya. Menelfon di saat bekerja, tentu saja menggangu.

"Kau menggangguku baka!"

" _Benarkah? Bukankah nee-san senang jika aku menelfonmu."_

Ya aku memang senang, aku akui saat mendengar suaranya hatiku menjadi begitu damai. Sebenarnya aku sudah menunggu telfonnya dari tadi, tapi tak mungkin aku memulainya terlebih dahulu, aku hanya ingin menunjukan contoh yang baik pada juniorku.

" _Dan kau pasti sudah menunggu telfon dariku bukan?"_ Hey apa dia bisa membaca pikiranku. Kenapa dia bisa~ Sannaro...

" _Nee-san kenapa diam. Yosh, baiklah kalau kau tak mau di ganggu. Kita bicara nanti saja ya, bye!"_

 **Pip !**

Dasar baka Naruto selalu seperti itu menutup telfon seenak jidatnya. Tapi entahlah, hanya saja aku tak pernah bosan mendengar ocehannya.

::

* * *

::

"SAKURA NEE-SAN, KAU DIMANA?"

Aku dengar Naruto berteriak memanggilku. Selalu saja seperti itu, bisakah dia tak berteriak dan mengunakan indra penglihatannya dengan baik, apartementku tak seluas lapangan sepak bola.

"Hah nee-san aku lelah sekali! Pekerjaanku begitu banyak hari ini, jika seperti ini terus aku bisa stres dan jika aku stres kadar ketampananku akan berkurang huuuh!" Aku hanya tersenyum jengah mendengar celotehanya yang sedikit aneh itu. Dan terus melanjutkan kegiatanku mengecek beberapa pekerjaan kantorku tadi tanpa menoleh ke arahnya dan berkomentar sedikitpun.

Arre, kenapa jadi sepi.

Aku menoleh kebelakang dan kulihat Naruto sudah memejamkan matanya di tempat tidurku. Ck..ck..ck apa kau selelah itu Naruto? Tidurlah yang nyenyak adikku.

Eh, Adik? Hahh kenapa hatiku terasa tak rela saat menyebutnya adik. Yak apa yang kupikirkan, lebih baik aku selesaikan pekerjaanku.

::

* * *

::

"Hm, Oishi! masakanmu memang yang paling lezat nee-san."

"Tentu saja dan sebagai gantinya karena kau sudah makan ditempatku kau harus menemaniku berbelanja besok."

"Hanya itu. Tak masalah. Apapun akan kulakukan untuk nee-sanku yang manis."

"Berhenti menggodaku Naruto, diam dan makan yang benar."

"Hai!" ucapnya seraya tersenyum senang.

Aku dan Naruto bukanlah saudara kandung, tapi hubungan kami memang sudah sangat dekat dan terlalu akrab. Aku berteman dengan Naruto sejak kecil karena memang kami bertetangga. Apalagi saat Naruto loncat kelas dan sekelas denganku saat di kelas 2 SMP. Aku sering mengajaknya berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersama karena Naruto kecil masih pemalu dan belum mempunyai banyak teman.

Sejak saat itu aku dan Naruto selalu bersama dan karena pertemanan kami keluarga Haruno dan keluarga Uzumaki juga berteman(?). Aku dan Naruto juga bersekolah di SMA yang sama. Awalnya aku senang dengan keberadaan Naruto yang selalu mengikutiku kemanapun aku pergi, karena selalu ada yang menjaga dan menemaniku setiap saat. Tapi aku juga dipusingkan dengan itu, aku selalu gagal mendapatkan pacar karena Naruto yang selalu di dekatku. Dan saat aku mempunyai pacar, Naruto sering mengerjainya bahkan mengancamnya dengan dibantu teman 1 gengnya, sehingga tak lama setelah itu aku kembali menjomblo dan setiap kali aku menjomblo Naruto selalu terlihat paling bahagia. Menyebalkan !

Naruto saat SMA ? hmm.. Dia cukup tampan menurutku dengan keramahan dan senyumnya, juga semangat dan jiwa membatu sesamanya, dan jangan lupakan soal kepintarannya. Wanita mana yang tak jatuh cinta jika bersamanya. Naruto juga menjadi ketua club basket yang semakin membuatnya semakin digilai banyak wanita. Tak sedikit pula wanita yang menyatakan cinta padanya tapi Naruto tak pernah sekalipun memperdulikanya.

Aku tak pernah bisa memahami bocah satu itu yang jelas persahabatan kami sudah selayaknya saudara, bahkan hingga kami dewasa dan telah memilih karir masing-masing. Semenjak bekerja aku lebih memilih tinggal di apartement belajar hidup mandiri begitu juga dengan Naruto. Tapi tak jarang kami saling mengunjungi dan Narutolah yang paling sering berkunjung keapartementku.

Semakin bertambahnya usia, persahabatanku dan Naruto malah semakin dekat. Tapi sekarang, masih pantaskah aku menyebut ini persahabatan ?

::

* * *

::

Sakura dan Naruto terlihat sedang berbelanja di sebuah mall sore ini. Siapapun yang melihat mereka pasti akan mengira mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Mereka berjalan beriringan dengan tangan Naruto yang memeluk pinggang Sakura dari belakang. Sesekali Sakura menanyakan pendapat Naruto tentang barang belanjaannya dan tak jarang juga Naruto mengusap kepala Sakura lembut yang menambah keintiman keduanya.

Sedang asik-asiknya berbelanja handphone Naruto berbunyi dan Narutopun langsung mengangkatnya.

"Moshi-moshi! Ada apa?"

"Ah. Aku sedang menemani Sakura nee-san berbelanja." Sakura menoleh kearah Naruto saat namanya disebut.

"Baiklah, besok aku akan kerumahmu."

"Kau mau kubawakan apa?"

"Bagaimana kalau boneka saja bukankah lusa aku sudah membawakanmu bunga."

Wajah Sakura sedikit kecewa mendengar kata-kata manis Naruto pada wanita di seberang sana, entah siapa. kemudian ia kembali memilih-milih buah yang akan di belinya. Ingin sekali Sakura megacuhkan pembicaraan Naruto tapi suara Naruto malah semakin jelas tertangkap pendengarannya.

"Hmm. Aku mengerti. Jaga kesehatanmu dan jangan lupa makan."

"Aku juga menyayangimu. Bye"

Setelah selesai Naruto menghampiri Sakura memeluk pinggang Sakura dari belakang dan meletakan dagunya di pundak kanan Sakura. Sakura sedikit risih dengan perlakuan Naruto. Baru saja dia bermanis-manis dengan wanita lain di telfon dan sekarang...

Tapi Sakura juga tak pernah bisa menolak perlakuan manis Naruto padanya. Selalu seperti ini.

"Nee-san.. kau tahu siapa yang menelfonku tadi ?"

"Mana ku tahu. Kan kau yang terima telfonnya.." Jawab Sakura cuek.

"Kau tahu wanita yang sedang dekat denganku saat ini!" Tanya Naruto lagi masih dengan posisi yang sama memeluk Sakura dari belakang sedangkan Sakura masih asik memilih-milih apel di hadapannya.

"Hmm Shion, Ino, Karin, Tenten..?"

"Aish bukan mereka Haruno Sakura." Naruto melepas pelukannya, kesal.

"Lalu yang mana, bukankah mereka semua juga dekat denganmu." Kata Sakura malas.

"I-iya sich. Tapi yang kumaksud bukan mereka. Nee-san, kau ingat Hinata?"

"Hinata?"

"Hmm"

Hinata ? Bagaimana Sakura bisa lupa, Hinata adalah cinta pertama Naruto saat di Universitas. Hinatalah yang mengalihkan perhatian Naruto untuk tak selalu berpusat pada Sakura. Hinatalah yang membuat Sakura lega karena terbebas dari adik kecilnya yang selalu mengekor kemanapun ia pergi. Hinatalah yang membuat Naruto menceritakan orang lain selain dirinya pada okasannya. Hinatalah yang membuat Naruto belajar mandiri layaknya pria dewasa lainya. Hinatalah yang membuat Naruto mengenal cinta dan Hinatalah yang membuat Naruto tak bergantung pada kehadiran Sakura lagi di sampingnya.

Tapi...

Hinata jugalah yang membuat Sakura sadar betapa pentingnya kehadiran Naruto di sisinya. Hinata jugalah yang membuat Sakura sadar jika dia membutuhkan Naruto untuk melengkapi hari-harinya dan sepertinya Hinatalah yang telah membut Sakura sadar dengan perasaannya.

"Dia kembali sebulan yang lalu nee-san. Hinata-chan yang menelfonku tadi"

"Be-benarkah. Kukira tadi...Shion..."

"Kau tak ingat sebulan lalu aku mengajakmu menjemputnya di bandara tapi kau menolak karena sedang sibuk bekerja."

"Be-banarkah.."

"Aku akan kerumahnya besok, aku ingin menyatakan cintaku nee-san dan aku ingin dia menjadi kekasihku."

Kata-kata Naruto berhasil membuat Sakura membelalakan mata, menyatakan cinta bukan hal yang aneh memang, tapi tidak untuk seorang Uzumaki Naruto.

Sejak kepergian Hinata, Naruto sering menyendiri dan terpuruk. Tapi karena usaha keras Sakura yang terus menyemangatinya akhirnya Naruto bisa kembali bangkit. Tapi hal itu Naruto menjadi seorang playboy sekarang dan sering berkencan dengan banyak wanita yang berbeda, hanya saja Naruto tak pernah mengatakan cinta ataupun menjalin komitmen berpacaran dengan wanita-wanita yang dikencaninya.

Bagi Naruto menyatakan cinta adalah hal yang penting dan tak bisa dilakukang kepada sembarang orang, karena itulah Sakura sedikit terkejut dengan pernyataan pemuda di hadapanya ini. Jika Naruto ingin menyatakan cintanya, bukankah itu artinya Naruto benar-benar mencintai wanita itu.

"Bagaimana menurutmu nee-san?"

"Kau yakin Naruto? Maksudku a-apa kau yakin kau masih mencintainya?"

"Entalah. Hanya saja saat bersamanya aku merasa damai dan nyaman. Dia selalu bisa membuatku merasa bahagia dan dia juga sangat perhatian padaku."

' _Aku juga selalu memperhatikanmu Naruto, apa kau tak bisa merasakan itu'_ ingin sekali Sakura mengatakan itu hanya saja ia tak bisa.

"Apapun yang menurutmu terbaik. Aku akan selalu mendukungmu."

"Hm, tapi mungkin aku bisa berubah pikiran . asal..."

"Asal..?" Sakura mengerutkan dahinya.

"Asal.. Nee-san mau menjadi istriku sekarang juga!" Ucap Naruto sambil mejepit hidung Sakura dan segera kabur.

"Naruto... awas kau..." Sakura mengejar Naruto dengan senyum yang mengembang di bibirnya _'lelucon bodohmu itu. Sama sekali tak lucu Naruto '_

"Nee-san mau tidak?"

"NO"

"Benarkah. Kau tak mau mempunyai suami tampan sepertiku?"

"Tampan apanya, Baka Naruto!"

Selalu saja seperti ini. Kau selalu menghancurkan hatiku terlebih dulu saat kau ingin memberi sedikit kebahagian yang ku tahu hanya sebatas apa. Bisakah kau melihatku Naruto? Bisakah kau lihat aku yang selalu mendengarmu meski itu menyakitiku ?

Bisakah kau sekali saja memahami perasaanku ?

Kenapa kau tak bisa sedikit peka denganku saat kau menceritakan betapa manisnya wanita-wanita yang kau kencani. Bahkan kau tak pernah malu mengajaku menemanimu berkencan bersama wanita lain. Melihatmu bermesraan dengannya, tak tahukah hatiku menangis saat itu meski di bibirku selalu memberikan senyum untukmu.

Tapi sebanyak apa kau bersikap seperti itu, satu hal yang kutahu. Aku tak akan pernah bisa membencimu.

::

::

 **Loving you it's hurt sometimes**

 **I'm standing here you just don't bye**

 **I'm always there you just don't feel**

 **Or you just don't wanna feel**

 **Don't wanna be hurt that way**

 **It's doesn't mean I'm giving up**

 **I wanna give you more and more and more ..**

::

::

"SAKURA NEE-SAN CEPAT BUKA PINTUNYA".

Haahhh lagi-lagi berteriak. Apa dia pikir aku sudah tuli, jika dia terus-terusan berteriak aku bisa benar-benar tuli mungkin.

"Haahh nee-san, aku begitu bahagia hari ini."

Itulah yang dia katakan begitu aku membukakan pintu. Hey ! kenapa dia memelukku, ada apa Uzumaki Naruto kenapa tiba-tiba memelukku seperti ini, sudahlah Haruno Sakura bukankah kau menyukai saat-saat seperti ini, pelukan hangat Naruto.

"Nee-san aku lapar..."

"Ck. Memang aku oka-sanmu apa! datang-datang langsung minta makan."

"Kau memang bukan ka-sanku tapi kaukan nee-sanku!"

Nee-san. Ya hanya nee-san, kau memang hanya menganggapku sebagai nee-sanmu. Tapi aku ingin lebih dari ini Naruto.

"Lihat nee-san apa yang kubawa." Lihat senyum evilnya saat menunjukan sekotak pizza padaku. Ahh baiklah aku juga sudah lapar

::

* * *

::

"Katanya sedang diet, tapi malah makan banyak!"

"Urrusai!"

Seingatku terakhir aku makan kemarin malam. Tadi pagi aku juga tak sempat sarapan karena bangun kesiangan, tadi siang aku juga tidak bisa makan karena ada rapat direksi dadakan. Dan jangan salahkan aku yang makan begitu banyak pizza. soal diet, what the hell. Aku sudah lupa.

"Makannya pelan-pelan saja nee-san."

Aku tak peduli, perutku sudah terlalu tersiksa hari ini.

"Kau seperti anak kecil Sakura." Kata Naruto sambil mengelap sudut bibir Sakura yang belepotan. Sakura terpaku saat mendapati wajah Naruto yang terlalu dekat dengan wajahnya. Hingga membuat detak jantungnya semakin kencang.

Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya, tapi setiap kalinya itu terjadi ada perasaan yang berbeda di hati Sakura, perasaan yang semakin lama semakin kuat. Yang Sakura tahu, perasaan itu bernama cinta.

Dua tahun sudah perasaan itu ada di hati Sakura. Dua tahun lalu saat Sakura menyadari perasaan yang ia rasakan adalah perasaan cinta. Bukan cinta seorang nee-san pada ototounya, tapi cinta seorang wanita pada seorang pria.

"Sakura nee-san! Kau tahu apa yang membuatku begitu bahagia."

"Nani?"

"Hmm.. Setelah kupikir-pikir kurasa aku akan langsung melamarnya. "

::

::

::

 **TBC**

* * *

First Fict for NaruSaku. Hope You Like it^^

Mind to Review...


	2. Chapter 2

**A NaruSaku Fanfiction / AU / Twoshoot**

 **a/n :** _Di sini Sakura berumur 24 tahun dan karena Naruto 2 tahun lebih muda dari Sakura maka Naruto berumur 22 tahun._

Selamat membaca^^

* * *

 **Ai Kotoba – Part 2**

::

::

"Sakura nee-san. Kau tahu apa yang membuatku begitu bahagia?"

"Nani?"

"Hmm.. Setelah kupikir-pikir kurasa aku akan langsung melamarnya "

Sekali lagi Sakura tercekat dengan perkataan Naruto. Mendengarnya akan menyatakan cintanya saja sudah membuat hati Sakura tertusuk beribu duri. Apalagi sekarang, hati Sakura serasa tertimpa batu besar dari langit, menjadi rata di jalanan tertiup angin terbang ketempat pembakaran sampah dan menjadi abu bersama sampah-sampah. Benar-benar menyedihkan.

"Aku sadar... Selama ini aku sangat mencintainya nee-san. Aku sadar hanya dengan bersamanya aku bisa bahagia. Aku sadar jika aku sangat menginginkannya untuk menemaniku menjalani sisa hidupku kelak. Aku... akan berhenti bermain-main demi dia, karena aku sadar aku tak akan bisa kehilangannya."

' _Ya Tuhan, haruskah aku merelakan Naruto untuknya. Kumohon air mata bodoh jangan keluar, kau tak tahu Naruto sedang bahagia.'_ batin Sakura.

"Sakura nee-san. Kenapa kau menangis?" kata Naruto sembari mengusap air mata Sakura dengan jemarinya.

"A-aku, a-ku hanya terlalu bahagia Naruto..."

"Benarkah?"

"hmm.. Aku senang "

' _Aku terluka Naruto. Tak bisakah kau lihat air mata kesedihan yang keluar dari mataku yang selalu melihatmu. Tak bisakah kau lihat senyum yang aku keluarkan hanya senyum kebohongan. Selalu seperti ini. Ayolah Sakura seharusnya kau bahagia karena adik kesayanganmu sudah menentukan pilihannya. Ya Naruto memang adik kesayanganku, hingga aku sadar rasa sayangku sudah berubah menjadi sebuah cinta.'_

"Aku harap nee-san menemaniku saat bahagia itu."

' _Ingat Sakura, setidaknya Naruto masih membutuhkanmu untuk menemani di saat bahagianya. Setidaknya Naruto tak pernah melupakanmu. Setidaknya seorang Haruno Sakura masih bisa menjadi nee-san bagi seorang Uzumaki Naruto meski dia telah bersama wanita lain. Ya itu benar setidaknya aku masih bisa hidup untuk terus bersamanya dan terus mencintainya. Naruto aku harap suatu saat nanti kau akan tahu perasaanku.'_

::

* * *

::

"Bagaimana menurutmu dengan yang ini. Ini sederhana dan yang ini terkesan mewah tapi minimalis, tapi yang ini warnanya bagus dan yang ini berliannya begitu indah. Yang ini juga bagus. Bagaimana ini, Sakura nee-san aku bingung!"

"Yang mana saja bagus Naruto. Bisakah lebih cepat memilih cincinnya, aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang!"

Dia serius sekali memilih cincinnya. Sebenarnya aku malas menemaninya, bagaimana aku tidak malas jika aku harus menemaninya membeli cincin yang katanya untuk diberikan pada orang yang akan dilamarnya yang pasti dicintainya dan siapa lagi kalau bukan Hinata. Sial, dia beruntung sekali.

- **Flashback** -

"Ayolah nee-san temani aku.."

"Tidak mau. Kau tak lihat aku sedang sibuk."

"Onegai, aku ingin kau yang memilih cincinya nee-san.."

"Kenapa kau tak memilih sendiri, aku sedang malas."

"Kaukan tahu seleraku memilih perhiasan sangat jelek, lagi pula ini tak bisa sembarangan karena cincinnya untuk orang yang sangat aku cintai. Kumohon Haruno Sakura-san".

Memangnya aku perduli. Lebih baik aku pergi saja.

"Nee-san jangan pergi aku belum selesai bicara. Oi Sakura nee.."

Dia terus memohon dan mengikutiku pulang meski aku tak membiarkannya masuk ke apartementku. Lihat sekarang, dia terus saja berjongkok di depan pintu, terus mengetuk pintu dan terus memohon.

"Kumohon temani aku. Ayolah nee-san nanti aku belikan es krim dan burger juga cheescake dan makanan yang kau sukai lainnya."

Apa-apaan dia. Apa dia ingin menggagalkan dietku, baka Naruto sebegitu pentingkah cicin itu sehingga kau terus-terusan memohon. Apa dia tak lelah seperti itu terus. Kau dengar sekarang Sakura, ucapannya terdengar begitu memelas. Apa aku antarkan saja ya. Hah baiklah kau menang Naruto.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengantarmu. Kau puas! "

"Benarkah. Terima kasih.. Terima kasih.. Terima kasih.."

Kau senang Naruto. Lihat senyum rubah bahagiamu itu. Bahkan sepanjang jalan kau terus menunjukan senyum itu padaku, meski aku hanya mengacuhkamu. Dan apa kau bisa berhenti mengoceh menanyakan segala hal yang kau lihat sepanjang jalan padaku. Aku tak peduli dengan nenek tua yang memakai topi merah muda itu, aku juga tak peduli dengan anjing itu. Oh ayolah Naruto aku sedang dalam keadaan badmood.

 **-Flashback off-**

"Bagaimana dengan yang ini"

"Yach ini juga bagus aku suka desainya sederhana tapi terlihat elegan."

"Hmm, aku juga suka. Nee-san kemarikan tanganmu.."

"Untuk apa? "

"Kemarikan!" itta, Naruto bisakah kau lebih lembut.

"Pas sekali"

"Kenapa cincinya kau cobakan di jariku bodoh.."

"Kurasa ukuran jari orang yang kucintai sama denganmu."

Apa-apaan dia sembarangan menyamakan jariku dengannya. "Ini cepat bayar dan antar aku pulang."

::

* * *

::

 _One massage from Baka Naruto_

' _Nee-san besok datanglah ke Nara Cafe jam 5 sore, aku ingin melamar disana. Jangan malas. Kau harus datang. Ingat ! ^_- '_

Seketika air mata Sakura berhasil lolos dari dua matanya. Hatinya begitu hancur saat membaca pesan dari orang yang sangat dicintainya. Sakura hanya bisa menangis sepanjang malam dan berharap hari esok tak akan pernah datang.

::

* * *

::

Di Nara cafe milik Shikamaru sepupu Naruto terlihat nyonya dan tuan Uzumaki sedang berbincang dengan nyonya dan tuan Haruno yang sengaja diundang Naruto untuk menyaksikan hari bahagianya. Disana juga ada Shikamaru sang owner dan beberapa teman dekat Naruto dan Sakura. Shikamaru memang sengaja menutup cafenya hanya untuk acara lamaran Naruto.

 **-Sakura pov-**

Ya ampun mataku sakit sekali gara-gara menangis seharian. Hahh hari ini aku benar-benar kacau. Jam berapa ini. (17 : 07). Acaranya pasti sudah mulai. Maaf Naruto aku tak bisa menemanimu, aku takut jika aku kesana aku tak bisa mengendalikan diriku. Maaf jika aku egois.

 **-Sakura pov end-**

Naruto terus saja melihat jam ditangannya yang telah menunjukan puku 17 : 15. Ini sudah terlambat 15 menit dari yang dijadwalkan tapi orang yang dinanti belum juga tiba.

 **-Naruto pov-**

Sakura-nee kemana saja kau? kenapa kau belum juga datang, tak biasanya kau terlambat. Sial, kenapa harus di saat-saat seperti ini. Aku tak mungkin memulainya tanpamu nee-san.

Ehhh tunggu, apa terjadi sesuatu dengannya. Jangan-jangan dia tertabrak mobil karena terburu-buru kemari dan sekarang dia sedang dilarikan kerumah sakit dan karena lukanya parah dia tak bisa di selamatkan.

TIDAKKK

Tapi itu tak mungkin terjadi diakan takut menyebrang dan dia juga tak seceroboh itu. Ahh aku terlalu berlebihan. Positif thinking. Positif thinking Naruto. Eeehhh tunggu dulu. Bagaimana kalau dia diculik om-om hentai dan diperkosa..

Ohhhhh noooo.. my Sakura..

Tapi diakan jago beladiri dia pasti akan langsung menghajarnya. Hah kuharap dia tak diperkosa. Aku bisa gila bila itu terjadi. Tapi kenapa kau belum datang juga nee-san...

 **-Naruto pov end-**

Di tempat lain air mata Sakura kembali menetes saat secara tak sengaja matanya melihat kearah foto dirinya dan Naruto yang ada di meja nakas. Foto itu adalah foto wisuda Naruto dan Sakura. Di foto itu mereka terlihat sangat bahagia.

Dan seperti film yang diputar ulang, di kepala Sakura terlintas saat-saat bahagianya bersama Naruto. Saat Sakura tertawa dan saat Sakura menangis Naruto selalu ada bersamanya. Saat itu pula Sakura tersadar jika Naruto akan selalu ada menemaninya, akan sangat tidak adil jika Sakura tak hadir di saat yang paling penting untuk Naruto.

Sakura harus datang menemani Naruto, menemani 'adiknya' karena sampai kapanpun Naruto akan tetap menjadi sahabatnya meski dia telah bersama orang lain. Ya itu pasti.

Tanpa pikir panjang Sakura langsung mengambil jaketnya dan berlari ke Nara Cafe. Setidaknya ia masih bisa memberi ucapan selamat untuknya.

::

* * *

::

Di sinilah Sakura sekarang berada di depan Nara cafe, tapi keberaniannya belum terkumpul sepenuhnya untuk masuk kedalam. Akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk sekedar mengintip dari jendela sembari mengumpulkan keberaniannya. Hingga, setelah beberapa menit berlalu Sakurapun berniat untuk masuk.

Ia sedikit tersenyum lega saat melihat sosok Naruto di kejauhan. Baru saja Sakura ingin mengambil langkah pertamanya untuk mendekati Naruto, tp ia urungkan niatnya saat melihat Hinata lebih dulu mendekati Naruto.

"Naruto-kun!" Naruto memutar badan menghadap orang yang memanggilnya. Hinata begitu cantik dengan dress ungu muda yang dipakainya.

"Apa dia belum datang juga?" tanya Hinata yang dijawab dengan gelengan kepala oleh Naruto.

"Sudah kau telfon?"

"Handphonenya tidak aktif."

"Kalau begituku biar aku yang menjemputnya."

"Tidak perlu." Naruto menahan tangan Hinata.

"Daijobu Naruto-kun, aku tahu kita tak akan bisa memulai acaranya jika Sakura-san belum datang." Hinata tersenyum tulus pada Naruto. Melihat kebaikan Hinata Naruto langsung memeluk Hinata dengan lembut. Tak salah jika Naruto mencintai wanita ini dulu.

"Arigatou Hinata. Kau begitu baik padaku." Hinata senang dengan ucapan Naruto yang tak kalah tulus dan iapun membalas pelukan Naruto.

Tapi tanpa mereka sadari seorang wanita tengah meneteskan air matanya saat melihat Naruto dan Hinata berpelukan, sungguh hatinya sangat hancur sekarang, dan itu membuat Sakura semakin sadar jika sebenarnya ia tak akan pernah sanggup merelakan Naruto.

::

* * *

::

"NEE-SAN TUNGGU!"

Naruto langsung mengejar Sakura saat menyadari kehadiran Sakura. Tapi Sakura terus berlari seraya mengusap air matanya yang semakin deras keluar.

"Sakura-nee... tunggu!" Teriakan Naruto semakin membuat Sakura kencang berlari, tapi sekencang-kencangnya Sakura berlari langkah kaki pendeknya tak sebanding dengan langkah kaki jenjang Naruto. Hingga Naruto berhasil menggapai lengan Sakura.

"Nee-san kau ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau terlambat? Kenapa kau lari? dan kenapa kau menangis? " Ujar Naruto setelah berhasil menahan Sakura

"Naruto...hiks..aku..aku hiks"

Tangisan Sakurapun pecah begitu melihat Naruto apalagi saat Naruto memeluknya dan mengusap rambut Sakura lembut. Naruto tahu kebiasaan Sakura jika menangis. Tangisan Sakura akan lebih cepat berhenti jika Naruto memeluknya.

"Kenapa kau terlambat Sakura, aku hampir gila karena menunggumu. Tak tahukah, kau hampir membuatku jantungan saat perasaan aneh datang dipikiranku, ku kira sesuatu yang buruk menimpamu. Aku bisa mati jika tak bisa melihatmu lagi nee-san. Kau benar-benar membuatku khawatir."

"Go-gome Naruto..." Naruto melepas pelukannya, diusapnya air mata Sakura yang sudah menganak sungai di pipi Sakura dengan jemarinya.

"Ayo kita kesana, aku tak bisa memulai acaranya tanpamu." Naruto menarik tangan Sakura, tapi Sakura justru diam di tempat.

"Nee-san?"

"Maaf Naruto. Aku tak bisa ikut denganmu. Kau bisa mulai acaranya tanpa aku." Meskipun berat tapi Sakura mencoba merelakan Naruto. Sungguh Sakura hanya ingin Naruto bahagia.

"Ish nee-san. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa memulai acaranya jika orang yang ingin kulamar ada di sini?"

"Sudahlah Naruto aku tak a...Na-nani?"

"Ayolah nee-san orang tuaku, orangtuamu dan yang lain sudah menungu, kau ingin membuat mereka semua marah haaahh?"

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Ya ampun Sakura, kau tak dengar tadi. Aku bilang aku ingin melamarmu disana, bagaimana bisa aku memulai acaranya jika kau ada disini." Pernyataan Naruto kali ini begitu jelas terdengar di telinga Sakura, dan membuat Sakura begitu binggung dengan semuanya.

 **-Sakura pov-**

Jadi yang ingin dilamar Naruto itu benar-benar aku. Naruto ingin melamarku. Tuhan jika ini mimpi jangan bangunkan aku sekarang. Itu kata-kata terindah yang pernah kudengar darinya.

"Nee-san ayo. Kau membuatku bosan menunggumu"

Aku hanya menurut ketika tangan Naruto menggenggam tanganku dan membawaku kembali ke Nara Cafe. Sepanjang jalan mataku tak bisa lepas dari sosok laki-laki di depanku. Apalagi perkataannya tadi yang masih belum bisa kupahami.

Apa semua ini nyata?

Dan keraguanku hilang seketika saat Naruto mengeratkan genggaman tangannya dan memberikan senyum terindahnya padaku. Kini akhirnya aku tahu satu hal bahwa ini semua teramat sangat nyata. seperti perasaan cintaku yang tak akan bisa ku ungkapkan melalui seribu Bahasa Cinta.

::

* * *

::

 **-satu bulan kemudian-**

"Naruto bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Apa?"

"I-itu, tentang.. Hinata?"

"Ohh.. Sebenarnya Hinatalah yang membantuku selama ini, dia yang terus mendorongku untuk memberanikan diri melamarmu. Dan dia juga yang menyadarkanku 2 tahun yang lalu, jika aku mencintaimu."

"2 tahun yang lalu?"

"Benar. 2 tahun yang lalu. Tepat saat Hinata memutuskan hubungan kami. Hinata melakukan itu karena dia tahu jika selama bersamanya aku tak pernah benar-benar mencintainya. Itu semua karena aku telah jatuh hati lebih dulu padamu."

"Benarkah?"

"Hinata bilang seperti itu. Dia bilang rasa sayangku padamu melebihi rasa sayang seorang adik pada nee-sannya. Butuh waktu lama untuk meyakinkan diriku sendiri tentang perasaan yang kurasakan. Hingga aku sadar semua yang dikatakan Hinata memanglah benar."

"Tapi jika kau sudah menyadarinya sejak dulu. Kenapa kau malah berkencan dengan banyak Wanita?"

"Ya ampun Sakura-chan. Semua itu hanya untuk menarik perhatianmu saja. Karena kau selalu menganggapku sebagai adikmu, jadi aku ingin memastikan perasaanmu terhadapku juga. Aku menunggumu Sakura, aku hanya menunggumu mengatakan kau tak suka melihatku dengan wanita-wanita itu. Bukannya melarang kau malah mengacuhkanku."

"Ku-kukira kau melakukanya sebagai pelarianmu karena kepergian Hinata."

"Haahhh kau benar-benar tidak peka."

"Apa kau bilang Naruto?"

"Ti-tidak ada..."

"Naruto!"

"Apa"

"Sebenarnya.. emmm.. Sebenarnya aku juga sudah jatuh cinta padamu sejak 2 tahun yang lalu."

"APAAAA! kenapa tak mengatakannya dari dulu. Kalau tahu seperti itu mungkin sekarang kita sudah menikah dan mempunyai anak Sakura-chan."

"Kau gila hah. Saat itu kita masih kuliah bodoh."

"Kalau begitu pernikahannya, kita majukan saja"

"Hah?"

"Bagaimana kalau besok?"

"Tidak. Jangan macam-macam Naruto!"

"Kalau begitu minggu depan?"

"Tidak"

"Bulan depan"

"No way"

"Tahun depan"

"Tetap tidak bisa"

"Kyaaaaaaa...3 tahun itu lama Sakura"

"Itu kesepakatannya adik kecil"

"Aku kekasihmu bukan adikmu Sakura-chan..."

 **Loving you it's heart sometimes**

 **I'm standing here you just don't bye**

 **I'm always there you just don't feel**

 **Or you just don't wanna feel**

 **Don't wanna be hurt that way**

 **It's doesn't mean I'm giving up**

 **I wanna give you more and more and more..**

::

::

::

 **END**

* * *

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan terima kasih buat yang sudah follow, favorite dan review. Satu respon dari kalian berarti banyak buatku.

Mind to Review again ^^


End file.
